Nightmares
by Airship Canon
Summary: As Lloyd adventures, he begins having strange nightmares-- of someone familiar, yet different, and her ill fate, and how it relates to his own love... Tales of Symphonia and SaiKano Crossover LloydxColette, and ShujixChise Obviously


P**Nightmares**

* * *

By Airship Canon

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I claim Dis. Yes, again a joke Disclaimer. Seriously no one is going to get sued for Fanfiction. There's no need for disclaiming anything. Seriously.

* * *

"_A Mirror Image…_

_The Angel of Death, or is she just an Unlucky Soul?_

_Not everyone can have a happy ending…_

_Not always can everyone be saved."_

* * *

**_A Mirror Image?_**

Lloyd lied his head down on his pillow at the House of Salvation. He was tired, after the destruction of Iselia, he set out on a journey- he would help Colette regenerate the World. First, however, he had to find her, and for now at least, both he and Genis were tired, so they decided to spend the night at the House of Salvation.

Lloyd fell asleep, and a strange dream came to him. Lloyd found himself in a small building overlooking a ruin, surrounded by snow. He looked around for a moment, trying to comprehend his location, but then he heard someone approach. He turned to see a man with silver hair and shattered glasses approaching. The man wore a pink coat and shirt and black pants. The man breathed heavily, and wore a sorrowful expression on his face.

Lloyd called out to him, but he had no direct response, all the man said was "It was here… where our love began. This is, no, this was our special place…" but his words were not to Lloyd, rather, the man was speaking to himself. The man opened a book and Lloyd heard the name "Shuji".

"Was that his name?" Lloyd thought, as his mind went white. Then another visage came clear. He was overlooking a huge hill. The man he saw earlier was walking with a small girl, her drab brown hair cut short, with a teal hairpin set in it. She wore a dull blue over coat, a black skirt, black boots, and had a green bowtie sitting on her chest. She walked with him, but struggled to keep up, but even so, she appeared to be happy, even when she tripped. Lloyd let a slight laugh out as he watched her- she tripped, and then he heard her apologize, and at that moment, Lloyd could not help but think of Colette. Then his eyes shot wide open—for a moment, the girl was not who she was, but instead, she had become Colette for a split second. Shaking his head, Lloyd continued to watch the two, eventually finding that the girl's name was "Chise". He also learned that Chise was klutzy, and highly apologetic, but was full of love for her new boyfriend, Shuji, furthering his memories of Colette.

However, the next thing Lloyd knew, he was standing in the middle of a city, when suddenly, black objects appeared in the sky. Explosions and fire trailed underneath them. Lloyd looked up at the arrow-shaped objects the destruction that they caused and thought of Iselia, and how it had burned during the Desian attack. He unsheathed his swords, but they disappeared in his hands, and his feet stopped moving leaving him with no options but to stand there, and watch things unfold. He then again saw Shuji as he ran out from a nearby passageway, this time Chise was not with him, instead, three other boys were.

"Whose fighters are those!?" one of Shuji's apparent friends shouted as he looked upon the incoming black objects.

"They're obviously not ours!" another responded.

The boys turned to run, but the third shouted "Heads up!" as more black objects cut across the sky.

"F-2's I think, they must be from Misawa!" the first boy said.

They turned and began to run. Lloyd noticed that the second set of black objects were seeming to fight the first set, but then a diamond shaped black object swooped out of the formation of the first set of black objects and hit one of the objects in the second set with some kind of attack, and it crashed into a nearby building.

"Oh no! They just fixed that!" the third boy shouted.

Then, one of Shuji's companions grabbed the boy's arm and shouted, "Come on Take!"

Suddenly, from a tower in the distance, there was a strange noise as a pink light shot into the sky. As this light shot into the sky, Shuji looked at it and shouted, "Could it be?! No way!", as he took off running in its direction.

Lloyd looked up at the light, and he heard within his head a female voice.

"My target is… the B-1 Lancer bomber aircraft. I must stop them… I must save this city… no this Country. It is my duty."

The pink light shot towards the black objects and they exploded. Suddenly two of the diamond like ones approached the light.

"Behind me… F/A-22 Raptor, two of them. They are advanced American air superiority fighters. They can kill anything that is in the sky… Can… Can they kill me!? I… I do not want to… I do not want to find out! I'm sorry, but… I will… I will kill them first!" the voice said, somewhat in distress. The pink light shot back, and the two diamonds became fireballs. It was then when Lloyd realized that he recognized the voice- it was Chise!

Lloyd looked around, and attempted to move, to try to tell Shuji that it was Chise who was protecting the city, but he could not. Then Lloyd heard cries for help. He saw the third boy who was with Shuji—"Take", lying crushed under the ruins of a destroyed building. Again, Lloyd tried to move, to help, but he could not. Then things changed rapidly. He heard Shuji's voice cry out "It's gonna crash!" as one of the black objects fell from the sky. A violent explosion filled Lloyd's vision. Things went black, and again, he was somewhere else. He looked on as Shuji got up and walked forward in obvious pain. He then saw Chise. Her skin pale, and she was covered in blood, however on her back were wings of steel. Her left arm as well, was no longer a human's arm- instead it had become something like what Forcystus had.

"Is-is that an Angel!?" Lloyd exclaimed, but again, it seemed as if his words did not exist.

He looked on as Shuji approached Chise, and heard her say "I'm sorry Shuji… this is what I've become."

Shuji embraced Chise, and held her close after her wings and strange arm disappeared in a flash of light. Lloyd looked on as he heard the words: "I should've realized it then, but when I held her in my arms that day, I could not hear her heartbeat," and then as the last words came to him, Lloyd realized it was him looking on as Shuji embraced Chise, but instead, it was Shuji looking on as Lloyd embraced Colette. Lloyd took the moment in his dream to hold Colette close, but then he realized something- Colette was cold to the touch, and he, even though his head was touching hers, he could not hear Colette's heart beating.

Lloyd shot awake breathing heavily- gasping for air, and immediately shot to his feet. He shook Genis awake.

"Uh… Lloyd, what is going on? It's still night." Genis said groggily.

"We're going. We have to find Colette. Now." Lloyd said, grabbing his things

"But…" Genis complained, still mostly asleep, only to realize that Lloyd had already left the room and was headed out. "Grr… stupid stupid Lloyd." He said, as he got to his feet…

* * *

**No, don't ask me to explain any mindscrews. Do Read and Review.  
**


End file.
